Admit Love
by Vampire.Songs
Summary: Marshall Lee is in love With Fionna. So is Gumball and possibly Flame prince. Fionna is confused and doesn't know what to do
1. Playing BMO

**Fionna's POV**

"Fionna get up!" Cake yelled as she burst into the room. I was wondering why Cake was in such a fuss. "Why are you in a hurry, what's happening?!" She asked nervously. "Marshall Lee is coming." Cake replied. "Oh, yeah I know, but why do we have to leave?" I asked. "Well Fionna, he has been coming over here almost every day for the past month. I'm sick of him coming every day. Plus I need to go get some more catnip." replied Cake.

"Hey anybody home?" Marshall Lee was floating around the living room.

"Oh quick he's here, hide in the closet and maybe he'll leave" said Cake. "No I'm going down there and see him I don't want to be rude." I said. "Fine" Cake replied "But we aren't going to have him stay long." "Alright" I said as they went down into the living room.

As soon as Marshall Lee saw me, his face lit up a little as he asked "What took so long?" "Oh, we were just… uh, planning to get Cake's catnip later." I answered "Oh, well how about right now we go have a jam session? Does that sound fun?" "I feel like playing BMO right now though" I replied "Do you want to play with me?" "Uh, no thanks, I think video games are pointless." Marshall Lee said "I guess I'll just go. See you later Fionna." "Bye then." I said puzzled. "Well that was quicker than I would have thought." says Cake. "He seemed sort of awkward like me while he was over today." I said. "He's usually laid back I wonder if something's wrong, I'll go check on him later."

"You know, Fionna I think he might like you." Cake told to me. "No, he can't, of course he doesn't like me." I said. "Well Fionna look at it this way, almost every day for the past month. Do you ever see him hanging around me, no he doesn't. He's always around you when he's over here. I usually sit and read my books, but when I happen to glance up, he's almost always looking at you like he's in love. You just don't see it." "But that's not possible he's thousands of years old. Why would he like a fourteen year old human girl?" "Well how about you do go talk to him, after you play some BMO and I get my catnip you promised me."

* * *

"Marshall Lee, are you home?" I call out in window. "Yeah come on in if you want" he replied. "Hey" "Hey, you change your mind about a jam session?" he asks floating around me lazily. "No, I just want to ask you something." "Ask away then." "Why have you been acting weird?" "What do you mean?" "Well, you seemed like something was wrong this morning when you came over. So is there something wrong?" "No, not really." He replies blushing a little bit. "Oh, ok then. I think that's it." "Ok, is that offer to play BMO with you still open?" "I thought you didn't like video games." "I don't I just want to hang out with you." "Oh ok. Let's go."

"Hey cake, Marshall Lee came back to play some BMO ok?" I say. "Ok just make sure there's no mess and please keep it quiet I'm trying to read." "Ok we'll be quiet." "Oh yeah, Fionna, I set you up on a date with Gumball for tomorrow afternoon." "That sounds good." "Let's play BMO now." Marshall Lee says. "Okay." I reply.


	2. Sneaking Around

**Fionna's POV**

"Fionna, I made you a nice dress for your date later" Cake says. It was a blue dress more her style, but it was long and looked like flower petals at the end of it. "It looks awesome!" I reply. "What are you talking about?" asks Marshall Lee floating in the doorway. I jump, "You scared me." He hovers over to the table with the dress laid out. "I was going to ask you to a jam session later but you have this dress out. So what's the occasion Mush be something fancy?" "As a matter of fact Cake set up a date for me with Gumball." "You're going out with that pink gum?" "Don't be rude! Marshall Lee that's really mean." "Well sorry that's what I said and it's not a lie." "Just go, I'll talk to you later." "Fine, if that's what you want."

"Well Cake I have to go get ready" I say. "Ok" she replies.

I go into the bathroom and strip down and shower. I think how rude Marshall Lee was. I remembered that when he left he had something in his hand. It was my blue necklace Gumball had given me for my birthday! I hadn't remembered him picking anything up and I had planned to wear it with the blue dress. I'll have to get it back after the date. There's no time before.

I got out of the shower and put on the dress and my hat. Cake is yelling for me to hurry up because we have to go now. Cake leaves me with Gumball and she goes to read some more and clean up a little. "Hello Fionna." "Hi Gumball" "You look lovely" I blush "Thank you." "So how about we go walk on the beach?" "Ok" I reply. I was bored after a while, I mean I like Gumball, but all he was doing was talking about science and biology and looking for something he could use in an experiment. "I'm having a nice time. Are you?" he asked me. "Yeah, this is really fun" I lied. After a little while more gumball said "It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow?" "Ok, yeah." "Bye Fionna." "Bye Gumball."

* * *

As I was walking home I remembered the necklace. As soon as I got back home I changed into my normal clothes. And I told cake about my necklace. She said we should have time to get it back before he got back. We snuck over to his house and climbed through the window. I didn't like the idea of sneaking into his house when he wasn't around. Cake said as long as were quick we should be fine. We went up the stairs and into his room. "There's the necklace over there" I said pointing at his dresser. "Ok let's grab it and get out of he-""I hear him hide!" Cake says in a low whisper. We ducked into the closet just seconds before Marshall Lee came into his room. He grabs his phone. He says "Hey Fionna do you want to come over for a little while? Call me back, later." I expected him to leave but then he hovered over his bed. Cake and I stayed in his closet for a few hours. Cake whispered to me "Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Then Marshall Lee got us and muttered "I guess they aren't coming." He went into a different room and Cake told me to check and see if it was clear.

I snuck out of the closet and crawled over to the room he went in. I heard water running and saw steam. When I got over there Marshall Lee was taking off a sock, the last article of clothing he had on. Fionna blushed a lot and rushed back to the closet. Cake was alarmed. "What happened out there?" she asked. I could only mumble. "Hawzkdnewer" She didn't understand so she asked again. "Hawzkdnewer" Marshall Lee heard me that time and he came out, fully dressed and found us in the closet.

"What are you doing in the closet?" he asked. I still couldn't speak. Cake said "You can't yell at us, you took her necklace this morning!" "I wasn't yelling and how long have you been in there?" he asked. "The whole time" Cake replied. Why would she say that? I stood up. Marshall Lee asked me how much I saw. "I saw everything I said" "Everything, huh?" "Yeah" "You're not mad?" Cake asked. "No, I'm not mad at you" he said "I would probably do something like that too."

* * *

Later that night while I was asleep, Marshall Lee came into my room through my window, while Cake was reading. He woke me up and laid next to me. He said "So you saw everything?" "Yes I saw everything" I replied blushing a little. "So that means you saw me naked?" "Yes" I replied blushing a lot now. "So, I can see you naked right?" he asks jokingly. "No!" I say "Why would you ask me that?" "It would be fair though right?" he says smirking. "Well it's still a no." "Oh come on. Please?" "No ok?" I say. I sat upand then he sat up next to me. He took my face in his hands and looked me in my eyes. Then he kissed me. I let him and I was actually enjoying it a little. No! I liked Gumball not Marshall Lee. I pulled away. "Is something wrong?" he asks. "No, it's just that, I can't like you, I like Gumball."I say. "Oh, yeah that." he says "I just like you a lot though." Cake was right and I should have known it. "Well I'm just going to leave then, bye see you later." he said. I didn't want him to go, but I didn't try to stop him as he left. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go to Cake for help, but Cake hates Marshall Lee! I felt trapped. I didn't know that to do. I thought I liked Gumball, but I was starting to have feelings for Marshall Lee. I thought I should just try to sleep. When I did fall asleep, I had a dream about Marshall Lee. I was smiling and so was he. We were laying in a feild, side by side holding hands, while we watched the sun set as it turned to night and the stars came out. Then he picked me up and flew me around the night sky. We were the only people out. The wind blowing slightly. He looked so cute in the moonlit sky. His goofy grin, his red eyes, his messed up black hair. Just everything in the dream seemed perfect. I wished It would never end. But when I woke up in the morning, I saw a note on my bedsode table.

It said:

Fionna, please come see me later today. I want see you and talk to you for a while.

~Marshall Lee

I figured I would go see him after I had breakfast. I wanted to see him too as much as I didn't want to admit it. I got dressed and put the note away so Cake wouldn't find it.


	3. Falling for Him

**Fionna****'****s ****POV**

As I walked to Marshall Lee's house I thought about why he wanted to see me. I figured he just wanted to hang out. When I got there, he was waiting for me in his living room. He looked cute floating around, eating the red out of an apple. When he noticed me he said "Hey Fionna." "Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" "I mostly wanted to see you." he said "Also, I wrote you a song." He took me up to his room so he could get his axe bass.

_Oh, Fionna_

_I wish I could show you_

_How much I love you_

_Oh, Fionna_

_I wish you could know_

_How beautiful you are, oh_

_Oh, I just wish_

Just then there was a loud noise downstairs. "Stay here" Marshall Lee said as he left the room. I got up and followed anyway. When we got downstairs, we heard the noise coming from the kitchen. We went in there and something moved. I got closer to Marshall Lee. Then Cake popped out. "Cake what are you doing here?" Marshall Lee said. "I wanted to check on Fionna" Cake answered. "I'm fine" I said. "What were you two doing upstairs, alone?" Cake asked. "For your information, I wrote Fionna a song and I was playing it for her." Marshall Lee said. "What did you think we were doing?" "I thought you might be doing, you know." Cake said. "No, I wouldn't. She's 14." I didn't know exactly what they were talking about. "In that case I think I'll just leave." Cake said. "Ok." Marshall Lee said.

After Cake left we just sat in the living room for a while. Marshall Lee sat next to me on the couch. After a while I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. When I woke up it was about 8 o' clock at night. Marshall Lee said "Have a nice sleep?" and kissed my forehead. "Yeah" I said and kissed him back. "I think I should go so Cake doesn't worry again." "Do you want me to walk you back?" He asked. "Yeah that sounds good." I answer. On the way back I look at all the stars in the sky. When we get back to my house, Cake is reading. "Guess what Fionna." She looks up and says. I answer with a "You made some spaghetti?" I say hopefully. "No I set you up another date with Gumball in two days. But I can make some spaghetti too." She says. "Well, I don't know if I really want to go." I say. "Why not?" She asks. "You've liked him for years." "I know, I think I'm just nervous." Marshall Lee leans down and whispers to me "I'm leaving I'll come see you later." I nod. "Ok I whisper back." When he leaves I sit down.

"Cake, why do you read so many books?" I ask. "I like reading my romance novels." She replies. "They interest me." "Oh" I say as I got up to my room. I think about a story she had read to me when I was younger. It was about a boy who lived forever who fell deeply in love with a young human girl. He tried repeatedly to get her to love him back, but nothing worked. Until one day she went out on a date with the guy she liked. The one who loved her came and confused her heart by being really romantic. The boys both argued and tried to win her over. But the girl was so confused, she couldn't decide. She liked them both then. The one who lived forever won her heart over at the end by proving how much he loved her. He risked his life for her while the other boy stood there frozen. The story seemed really familiar.

Just then Marshall Lee came back in through her window like usual. I got up and hugged him. He was really surprised at that. I don't know why I did that, I just did it. When I sat back down, he kissed my forehead again. "So do you want to go on that date with Gumball?" he asked me. "Not really" I say. "Do you have to go on the date with him?" "Yeah I have to because I don't want to be rude." "Do you like me back?" I think a little. "Yes, I do like you" "Do you love me?" he asks. I think a little more. "Yes, I love you." I say. "Do you love me more than him?" he asks. I think more this time. "Yes, I love you more than him." "Then why do you have to go on a date with him?" He asks. "Why can't we just tell cake that you like me now more than him?" "Because Cake doesn't like you and she would go crazy. She thinks I like Gumball." I lay back down. "I know what he's going to do on your date with him, he is really predictable." Marshall Lee says. He lies down next to me and continues. "He's going to take you to a field of flowers and at sunset he's going to kiss you."

I don't know how to respond to that. I just lay there with him. "I would tell Cake but she won't like it." I say. "I could tell her" he says. "I think that would be worse if she didn't hear it from me" I say "I just can't tell her yet." Marshall Lee leans over and kisses me. The phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask. It's Gumball. "Hello Fionna. Can you go check on the Ice Queen? I think she may have kidnapped Dr. Prince." "Oh my globs, ok I'll go see" "Thank you Fionna" After I hang up I tell Marshall Lee that I have to go see if the Ice Queen kidnapped the prince. I tell him to stay here and that I'll be back. I go downstairs and tell Cake the same thing. I don't want to leave Marshall Lee, but I might have to defeat the Ice Queen and save Dr. Prince. On the way there I think about Marshall Lee the whole time.

**Marshall****Lee****'****s****POV**

I didn't want Fionna to go, but I know she has to do the right thing. After a while I get bored. I get up and I find a photo book on a table. I pick it up and look through it. The first section is all of Fionna as a little kid. I see pictures of Fionna when she was dancing. I see one of Fionna in a pink sparkly dress with a ribbon tied to her hat. I see one with her holding a plastic sword. I flip to the next section. I see Fionna when she got her first actual sword. I see some with her and Gumball. There are a lot of her playing BMO. I see a couple of her fighting enemies. I see a picture of her and me, the day we met. There are a lot more but I close the book.

On a table in the room I see the small rock that I gave her with a picture of her carved into it. I was surprised she kept it. I accidentally hit the table and a journal falls from somewhere. It falls open to the date from a couple days ago printed in big letters. It was the day I had said I loved her for the first time. I was tempted to read it. I wasn't the kind of guy to read through her journal. I picked it up and closed it then I put it back where it fell from. Then I lay back down to take a nap until Fionna got back.

**Fionna****'****s ****POV**

When we got to the Ice Queen's cave, we go in and find Dr. Prince in a cell with bars on the side. The Ice Queen is nowhere to be found. We signal for Dr. Prince to be quiet while we walk over to him. As soon as we let him out we hear the Ice Queen behind us. "Fionna, Cake, what are you doing here?" She asks us. "We came to save Dr. Prince" I say to her. "Oh no you don't" She says. Then she pushes a button and me and Cake are trapped in cages too. I try to find a way out but I don't see one. "Don't bother trying to get out, I have the button and Im not going to let you out." said Ice Queen. "Now tell me what you think of my story." Her story was something about a boy named Finn and his magical dog Jake. It was supposed to be the boy versions of me and Cake. Soon Marshall Lee came. "What are you doing here?" asked the Ice Queen. "I came to get Fionna, and Cake." he said. "Well not if I can help it!" the Ice Queen says. She tries to freeze him, but it bounces off the wall and freezes her instead. All but her head. Marshall Lee picks up the button and lets us all out. He came and whispered to me. "I got worried because you were gone so long. So I came to find you." "Come on Fionna lets go back home now that Dr. Prince is saved. "Ok, Just hold on" I tell Cake "See you tomorrow?" I ask Marshall Lee. "Ok, bye" he answers. "Bye" I say.

That night I had another dream about him. This time it was only night. We were both smiling and dancing. In a plain grass feild. Again his bright red eyes and his moonlit skin, his bright white fangs and his messy black hair blowing in the slight breeze. Something about the feild seemed peacefull. It was nice. So many stars and the moon lit up the sky. It was amazing.


	4. The Dates'

**Fionna****'****s****POV**

I wake up when I roll off the bed. It's bright and sunny outside. Today's my date with Gumball I remember. I go downstairs and I see Cake holding another dress. This one is lime green. It looks really nice actually. Cake tells me the date is in an hour. I eat really fast and rush up to get ready. As I'm in the shower, I figure I'll wear the green bracelet Gumball gave me. When I get out, I put the dress on and my hat of course. I go in my room and look for my bracelet. I find it on my dresser. I also see a note. Cake put it up here. It said that Gumball called and he said to come whenever you get ready.

As soon as im ready I leave. Soon I feel like someone's watching me. I don't see anyone when I look around. I figure I'm just nervous. When I get to Gumball's palace, I see him standing there. When he sees me he says "You look beautiful Fionna." I don't know how to respond to that so I just say "Thanks', you look nice too." "Let's go." "Where are we going?" I ask him. "How about we go to the beach or a flower field?" he asks. "Ok." I say back. I still feel like someone's watching me. As we walk, I look around for signs of danger.

Finally we get there. We sit and talk. I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me. "What's wrong?" he asks me. "Oh, you keep looking around like something's wrong." "No nothing's wrong." I reply. We talk for a while longer. "I think this is fun, do you?" He asks me. "Yeah, this is really fun" I half lied. The sun was setting now. The sky was lit up with pink, purple, orange and red streaks. I saw Gumball lean towards me. Marshall Lee was right, we went to a flower field and he's going to kiss me. Just then Marshall Lee came out and punched gumball. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" He said. Then Flame Prince came and said "What do you mean your girlfriend? She's my girlfriend!" I don't even like Flame Prince. Why is he even here?

Gumball was confused. "Fionna likes me." He said. Then they all started arguing. I didn't want them fighting, or for Flame Prince to be there, so I had to say something to get them to stop fighting. "I love Marshall Lee!" I say. They all stop and look at me. The first one to move is Marshall Lee. He comes and stands by me. "Yeah." He says. Next Flame Prince says "I knew it!" and leaves. That really confused me. Lastly, Gumball takes me and asks me "Why did you come on the dates with me if you love him?" "I like you a lot too." I say. "I'll see you tomorrow Fionna." Gumball says disappointed. He looks at the sky, takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Then he leaves. Marshall Lee punches his arm for that.

"Come on. Let's go Fionna." Marshall Lee says after a while. He picks me up and carries me back to my house. When we get there, he kisses me for a long time. Then he says bye and leaves. I walk in and go up to my room. Cake was reading so she didn't bother me. I pull out my journal and write about the fight they had. Then I go to sleep. It's a dreamless sleep. When I wake up I don't feel rested at all. It's dark outside because it's cloudy and raining. I hear the soft patter of rain on the roof. I hear something else too. Music. I go up to the roof and I see Marshall Lee with his axe bass, and I see Gumball with an umbrella. They are singing. When they are done, I ask them why they were singing up here, in the rain.

They tell me that they wrote me a song and they wanted to play it here and now. I go hug them both and they hug me back. Marshall Lee picks me up and spins me around once. Gumball is standing next to us and I feel guilty letting him stand there trying to be happy when he's clearly not. When Marshall Lee puts me back down I go hug Gumball. Then I stand back and look at them both. "Im going back in" I say. "Do you guys want to come in with me?" They both say yes and when we go in, I lay on my bed. We all don't really do anything, but then I want to play BMO and both of them decided to also. After a while, the rain stopped and Gumball decided to go back to the candy kingdom before it started raining again. That left Marshall Lee and me here. We play BMO until the rain clouds leave and he takes me out to see the stars in the night sky.

He lays propped up on his elbows and I lay with my head on his chest. We just lay there, not speaking enjoying the silence in the night sky. After a while I ask "How much do you love me?" "There's no word for that" he replies. I smile. He kisses my forehead. Then I kiss him back, and Cake pops up out of nowhere. "Fionna what are you doing?" I jump and Marshall Lee stands up and helps me up. "Hi Cake." I say. "Why were you kissing him?" she asks me. "I asked her to, I'm madly in love with her and she was nice enough to come on a pretend date with me to cheer me up that she likes Gumball." Marshall Lee says "She's a really nice girl, you know cake?" "Really?" Cake asks me. "This is what you've been doing today?" "Yeah, he really likes me and I felt bad so I went on this pretend date with him." I say. "Well let's go back home Fionna, you can talk to Marshall Lee tomorrow." Cake says. "Ok" I reply. When we get back home, I go write in my journal again. I write about me half date with Marshall Lee and about the song he and Gumball wrote.

For the rest of the night he is all I can think about. I was glad he said I was doing him a favor by going on a pretend date with him so cake didn't find out. When I go to sleep I have a dream about him and Gumball. I have to choose between them. I don't want to hurt either of them, but I can only choose one. I can't decide. I don't like the feeling of breaking someone's heart but either way it would happen. I know Marshall Lee loves me more than Gumball. Gumball would take it harder if I choose Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee has loved me longer and will treat me nice. But Gumball would treat me nice too. Marshall Lee would be more heartbroken even if he didn't show it if I chose Gumball.

So I have two really different people but they both love me and would be heartbroken if I chose the other one. I hate this! I wished one of them didn't like me back. I wake up then. I know I have to choose between them but I don't know how. I decide to take a walk to try to decide. I walk around for a while when I see something, or someone, glowing. It's Flame Prince. He knows I saw him so he comes over to me. "Why are you out right now?" he asks. "Im trying to clear my head." I answer. He does some sort of signal looking thing and then Flambo comes out and does some spell thing. I got really confused and then Flame Prince kissed me.


	5. To Much

**Fionna****'****s****POV**

I backed up away from Flame Prince. "Why did you just kiss me?" I ask him. "Fionna, you're really beautiful. I have loved you for a long time." He answers. I turn away to leave. "Fionna wait," he says when I start walking. How did he know I came out for a walk? I have too much on my mind. I find out Gumball likes me back, then I find out Marshall Lee likes me, I start liking Marshall Lee and I find out Flame Prince Likes me. I'm even more confused now.

I walk back home leaving Flame Prince standing there. When I get back Cake is asleep. I go up to my room and write in my journal about Flame Prince kissing me. I only want Marshall Lee to like me. I wished none of that had happened. I needed help. I knew what I had to do. I would do it in the morning I decided, so I lay down to go to sleep. Another night of dreamless sleep. I woke up with Marshall Lee lying next to me on my bed on top of the blanket. When he saw I was awake, he said "Good morning sleepyhead." "Why are you here?" I ask. I don't want to be mean but I want to stay away from everyone but Cake today. I need to talk to her about all this.

"I figured I'd come see my girl" He replies. "I have some things to do today Marshall." I tell him. "Oh, ok I'll see you later then." "Ok" I mumble. After he leaves, I get dressed and walk to the kitchen. "You slept late today Fionna." Cake says. "I didn't get much sleep last night" I tell her. "Cake I need to talk to you." Cake glances up. She looks at me and senses something's wrong. "What is it Fi, Is something wrong?" Cake asks nervously. I don't think it's a big deal but I just want to tell Cake, about everything. "Kind of" I tell her. "Go on" She tells me. I start with the day Marshall Lee came over and played BMO. "Remember when you thought Marshall Lee liked me, as in like liked me?" I ask her. She nods. "Well he actually did like me." I wait for any signs. Then I continue. "The next day, he was jealous that I was going on the date with Gumball and not him. He took my necklace by accident he was just holding it and looking at it when I made him leave and he forgot he had it." I then tell cake what happened when I left the closet. After that Cake looked a little more worried. I tell her about him coming in my room that night and my first dream about Marshall and how I started liking him. I tell her what happened at Marshall's house the next day and that night when he found out I had another date with Gumball and I didn't want to go. Cake was surprised to hear me say this.

"I left Marshall in my room when we went to fight the Ice Queen later that night. He told me he fell asleep and it was really late and we still weren't back so he came to find us. That's how he knew we were in trouble." I tell her. Then I say something about the dream I had that night like the one I had the night before. I tell Cake what happened at the second date with Gumball she had set up for me. "Gumball took me to a field of flowers and he was about to kiss me when it was sunset, when Marshall came and punched Gumball and yelled to stay away from his girlfriend, meaning me. Then Flame Prince came out and fought them both too. I was confused and I didn't know what to do." I say pausing again. "When they stopped arguing, Flame Prince left, Gumball kissed me and Marshall Lee punched his arm. We were there when you came because we just stood there after Gumball and Flame Prince left."

Cake just sits there and listens quietly. "When we came back home, I couldn't sleep and I needed to figure all this out." I tell her "I saw a light and Flame Prince came out, then he kissed me. I left him standing there after that too. And that's it." I say finally. I left out a couple of details but I had to explain most of it so Cake could fully understand. Cake stayed calm, I think she was a little shaken up. She said "I can't tell you what to do but, just follow your heart. You're going to need to see what each of them has to offer and how much you like each other you will also probably want to do this alone together instead of all three of them at the same."

"You're not mad?" I ask. "No, I'm just confused." She tells me. "Me too, but thanks Cake." I tell her. I go up to my room and call all three of them. I tell them tomorrow I need to talk to them. They all three have separate times that I'm going to talk to them and I told them to come to my house when we meet up. They all seem a little worried.


	6. Try to Decide

**Fionna****'****s****POV**

First thing in the morning when I wake up, I have to get ready for Flame Prince to come over. When he gets here I can hardly focus on him. I think of some things that are good about me and him together and things that are bad about us together. I decide that I shouldn't be with him and when he leaves I eat some lunch and prepare for Gumball to come over.

When he gets here I can tell how nervous he is. A lot more nervous than seemingly relaxed Flame Prince. I talk to him for a while. I know that he will treat me nice, but he is kind of boring some times. He is really smart, but he cares about his work really a lot. He is nice, but sort of a coward at times. I know Gumball is a better choice than Flame Prince. Plus I have liked Gumball for a longer time.

After a couple hours, then Gumball leaves. When he does I go sit with Cake while she reads. After a few minutes Cake closes her book. She asks me how it's going. I tell her I don't think that I'm going to choose Flame Prince. And that Marshall Lee is coming over in two hours. I walk into the kitchen and get some food. I go back up to my room and put some things away and prepare for Marshall to come. When I've finished that, then I pull out my journal and write about how it went with Flame Prince and Gumball.

When I've finished talking to Marshall Lee then I'll have to make my decision. Also I'll write about that in my journal. I keep a record of important things in my journal. Well things I might need to think about, it's not like a diary its things that happen, not all my lovey feelings. I put my journal away right as Marshall comes in through my window. "Hey Marshall" I say to him. "Hey Fi" he tells me back. As we talk I make a list in my head.

Good things about me and Marshall together, he can protect me, I know how much he loves me, and he will treat me good. The bad things are, he can get defensive over me a lot, he can get angry at people easy, and he is going to live forever and someday I'm going to die. That is the main thing. I think I love Marshall Lee, but I don't know what to do.

After a couple of hours I get sleepy and so Marshall leaves so I can lie down. I'm still awake enough to remember to write how it went with Marshall. Then I lie down and fall asleep almost immediately. My dream is only a still picture of me and cake sitting in the living room staring at the wall.

I'm not sure what the dream meant. But when I wake, I know I'll have to decide who to choose. That is the thing I'm dreading the most.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and a long wait but I just moved to a new school and I'm trying to catch up.**_


	7. The Choice

**Fionna's POV**

When I wake up in the morning I know I have to tell them later. Only a couple hours and I know this is going to be hard. This is going to be something I have to think about. I get up and get dressed. Cake told me she was going to be out today. So I think for a while. My best 2 choices are gumball o Marshall Lee. So I've crossed out Flame Prince. He is a good friend and I don't want to ruin that possibly. Gumball, Marshall, Gumball, Marshall, Gumball, Marshall. Who do I choose?

I hear a knock at the door and I go open it. It's Gumball. "Hey Gumba-"Is all I can say before he has held my face in his hands and kisses me. I pull away. He looks embarrassed and blushes. I have no idea why he did that but I don't feel a spark or anything. I decide not to say anything about that. "So uh, what are you doing?" I ask him. "Oh nothing" he says. "Well I think I'm gonna go Fionna I just remembered that I have to talk to..." Gumball slowly just backs out of the room. Well what was that? I think to myself.

Soon Marshall comes over. I remembered how I didn't feel a spark with Gumball, so I'm half hoping Marshall will kiss me so I can see if there is a spark with him. After a couple minutes of talking I finally stand on my tippy toes and kiss him myself. I feel a spark but then he pulls away. "Fionna" he says "Do you know who you picked yet?" I'm picking Marshall. We have a bigger spark, well I feel it. "Yes" I say. "Who is it?" He asks. "You" I tell him. "Really? I thought you were going to pick gum dude" He picks me up and spins me around. Then he kisses me and neither of us pulls apart.

**Cake's POV**

"I just don't know what to do" I say to Lord Monochromicorn. He tells me not to worry about Fionna, and that she's 14 and can make her own decisions. "I know but she is probably going to make a decision that she will regret and I just can't stand Marshall, though I know that's who she will choose. It's getting late, I think I'm going to go check on Fionna" I say.

**Fionna's POV**

I open my eyes and find my head lying on Marshall's bare chest with his arm around me, but other than him being shirtless were completely clothed. Then I hear a Cake calling my name. "Fionna, where are you? It's Cake. I'm back." She's saying. "Marshall" I whisper nudging him "Cakes back you have to go, or at least put your shirt on and get up" "When did she get here?" He asks alarmed. "Just now, so come on and get up." I say. He jumps up and puts his shirt on and tells me that he'll be back later and leaves out my window.

"Fionna, why didn't you come downstairs? I got worried." Cake says. "Sorry I was half asleep" I say. "So tell me who you picked Fi" Cake cays. I can tell she wanted me to pick Gumball the most and Marshall the least so I say "I picked Gumball, but I haven't told him." Why did I say that? I think to myself. This is bad. I already told Marshall I picked him. Now I'm trapped. I'm going to date Gumball and Marshall, or tell Cake the truth. I can't bring myself to tell her so I figure I'll date Gumball for a month and make him break up with me somehow. "Oh that's great Fionna! I'm glad you didn't pick that Marshall Lee." Cake says. Yeah I really can't tell Cake now. "I'm going to go call Gumball and tell him" Cake says.

Then Cake goes back downstairs and I call Marshall to come over. He gets here fast and I tell him what happened. He says that I should've just told Cake in the first place, but he also agrees we can't tell her now because she's probably already called Gumball. "So that's going to have to do. But only for a month at the longest right Fionna?" he asks me. "Yeah" I say "Only for a month at the longest." "So, can I still come and stay with you at night?" he asks me. "That's good, but only after Cake is asleep" I say.

"Fionna Gumball said he is coming over tomorrow and that he wants you to stay at his palace tomorrow night" Cake yells up the stairs. I sigh. "Ok Cake" I yell back down. "You do know that I'm going to actually have to date him right?" I ask Marshall. "Just, don't make out with him in front of me or I'll probably punch him." He says. I walk over to Marshall and kiss him. "I'll still love you when I have to be with him." I say.

It's about 11:00 now and I go down stairs to tell Cake I'm going to bed, and then I go upstairs and lay down. Marshall comes and gets under the covers with me. He moves over until he's almost on top of me. He starts kissing me and tugs on my shirt. I know what he wants. He takes my shirt off and I let him. I unbutton his shirt and take it off. He takes off my skirt and his jeans. He pauses "Fionna are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me. "Yes I think I'm ready" I say. Just then Cake comes in the room and I shove Marshall under the covers and pull them up to my chin. "Fionna, are you okay?" Cake asks me. "Yeah I'm just a little cold" I say. "Oh ok, well just remember that Gumball is coming over in the morning so you need sleep, I'm going to bed too now" Cake says. "Okay, goodnight Cake" I say. "Goodnight Fionna" Cake says as she closes the door.

Marshall comes out of the covers and lays his head on my stomach. "Do you still want to?" he asks me. "No. Sorry though. But Cake just mentioned Gumball coming and now I just don't feel like it tonight" I say. "Ok, well do you want your clothes back then?" he asks me "Or are you just going to sleep like that?" "I think I have to put my clothes back on or you're going to try something." I say. "No way, me? Why would I take advantage of you sleeping with me almost naked?" He asks half-jokingly. He wraps his arms around my stomach and pressed himself up to my back. He starts kissing my neck. I let him for about a minute then I make him stop and I turn around and lay my head on his chest with both his arms around me and press myself up to him and fall asleep.

I wake up and pull myself away from Marshall. I have to get ready for Gumball to come over. I get my clothes out of my dresser and put them on before Marshall wakes up and realizes that I don't have a top or bottoms on and he tries something. Then I wake him up, which I didn't want to do because he looks so sweet when he's sleeping. I tell him he has to get dressed and leave before Cake comes in or Gumball gets here. In a really cute sleepy voice he tells me that he doesn't want to go and that he wants to stay here with me. "I want to stay here with you but I can't" I say.

Finally Marshall gets up and leaves right when Gumball gets here. "I'm going out again today Fionna." Cake says. After Cake leaves, Gumball takes me to my bedroom. "I know you'd rather have Marshall, but Cake doesn't like him, but I'm glad you chose me" Gumball says. "So you're staying with me at my palace tonight right?" "Yeah" I say. I sit on the edge of the bed and Gumball comes and kisses me. I lay down and he gets on top of me. He keeps kissing me then he moves down to my neck. I'm thinking of Marshall during this all this. Gumball pulls my shirt a little and I start getting worried. I know what he wants too but I don't want to with him. I don't know what to do so I let him. Otherwise, he would probably get suspicious and find out that I'm actually with Marshall and not wanting to be with him. He takes off my shirt and notices the bruise on my neck. "How did you get a bruise on your neck right there?" He asks me. Oh no! Marshall gave me a hickey. "Um…" I say. But gumball isn't paying attention anymore he's kissing me again. Then he stops. He hands me back my shirt. He can tell I don't want to do this. He gets off of me and sits next to me on the bed. We just talk for a while until Cake gets back and we go to Gumball's palace.

Then we get there and we eat and talk. When it's time to go to sleep, Gumball lets me use the guest room and I fall right asleep. I wake up screaming Marshall's name. I must have been dreaming about him and I hope nobody heard me. I get up and look out the window. When I finally lay back down, I can't sleep for a while and when I do I dream about Marshall again.


	8. Surprising Decision

**Fionna's POV**

I wake up yawning. I get up and get dressed. As soon as I'm dressed Gumball walks in the room. "What do you want to do today" He asks me. "Uh, I don't know" I say. But I know I want to be with Marshall. "I know that you want to be with Marshall" he says almost as if he read my mind. "But, Marshall is going to live forever, and sadly enough, you're not." He continues. I know he's right about that. I didn't thing about it when I considered who to choose.

Gumball and I talk a while longer then we go to the beach. I look for seashells while he goes and tries to complete his experiment that he needs sand for. Soon after that I go home with Cake. She asks me a lot of questions and I stay down with her and answer them. Mostly they were questions that were like "Did you have fun?" and "What did you do?" so I was glad to be able to go up to my room.

I called marshal to come over but he said he was working on something and he would be over later. So I waited until midnight and told Cake I was going to bed. She said she was going to bed too. So I walked back up to my room and got ready for bed. I told myself that if he wasn't here in five minutes that I was going to bed.

After five minutes I got up and turned off my lights. I lay down and rolled over. Soon I heard Marshall come in through my window and I sat up. I saw his pale skin brighten in the moonlight and something in his hand glistening. "What's that?" I ask him. "This is what I was working on when you called me." He said. Then he came over to me and leaned over me and put something around my neck. It was a silver necklace with a small extractable sword at the end with my name carved into it.

It was amazing. "Thank you!" I say barely quiet enough for Cake not to hear us. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. When I let go of him he says "You're welcome." I yawn and tell Marshall that I'm tired. I lay down and Marshall asks "Should I stay or should I go?" "You should stay" I say. "Marshall, can you sing me one of the songs that you used to listen to on a radio?" "Sure Fi. What song?" he asks. "The one that was like sins and tragedies, by something about a Disco" I say, I don't remember the names of songs a lot but it was a song that Marshall really liked and lot it at a jam session one time.

"Ok Fi, I'm only going to sing a little of it though because my throat hurts some." Marshall tells me. "Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding! says a bridesmaid to a waiter? Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a. I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the door! No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."

"I like that song Marshall" I tell him "Thanks for singing it to me." "Well I like that song too it was one of my favorites when I could listen to the radio." He tells me. I start falling asleep, and the last thing I think is it must have been nice before the mushroom war. I wake up to Marshall sitting in a chair humming some rock song I don't know. "Hey Marshall" I say "I'm gonna go get dressed." I take my clothes in the bathroom and realize I don't know where my shoes are but its okay for right now.

Then Marshall has to leave when I get out and he's still humming that song. But then he comes at lunch time and winds up scaring Cake by surprise. When cake gets bored she goes to read and Marshall invites me to listen to some music he used to listen to on the radio. He says he has some old cd's that have some of the music on them. I tell Cake and we go.

We listen to about 3 or 4 cd's until I get hungry. Marshall gives me some strawberries and he sucks the red out of an apple. Then I remember what Gumball told me. "Marshall is going to live forever, and sadly enough, you're not." Then I ask. "Marshall?" I say. "Yeah Fi?" he responds. I don't know what he's gonna do or say, but I really want to be with him. I have a second thought about asking him before I do. When I ask him he is surprised. "No Fionna, I'm not going to do that." He says. Finally he gives up half way. "As much as I'd hate to do that to you, I will. If, Cake allows you too." He says.

We both know Cake would never let me do that, she doesn't even know that I'm still dating Marshall so either way I figure she'll be mad about it. But I know that I want this bad enough to. I want to be with Marshall. I knew what he was thinking. He thought I wouldn't even ask Cake, it would probably freak her out at the thought of it, and he knows I hate doing that to her. And he knew if I did ask she would probably say no. Most likely she would say no.

"Ok I'll ask her" I say. Marshall does look a little surprised at it but he says go ahead. As we make our way back to my house to ask Cake I'm having second thoughts about asking Cake and actually going through with it. I know what's going to happen. We walk in the door and Cake knows something's wrong. "Hey Fionna, hey Marshall" Cake says suspiciously.

"Hey Cake" Marshall and I say at the same time. Marshall strikes up a conversation because he knows I have to figure out how to ask Cake. Finally I just give up and I'll just ask. There's no way to ask this without freaking her out. "Okay" I say. Marshall understands and stops talking. "Cake," I start "I'm not actually dating Prince Gumball." I pause. Cake looks surprised and worried at the same time. "I've been going out with Marshall Lee" I continue "I only said I chose Prince Gumball because I know you don't like Marshall." Cake sits there with a half-blank face mixed with a little sad or disappointment.

"Your right Fionna" Cake says. "I don't really like Marshall, but I'll still let you make your own choices." Marshall sits next to me in silence. We both know what's coming next. "Well Cake," I say "I want to become a vampire" while I wait for her reaction.

* * *

_**A/N: T****he song I used in the chapter is I Write Sins Not Tragedies By: Panic at the Disco. (I dont own the song or Adventure Time)**_


	9. Secret,

**Fionna's****POV**

"Why would you ever want to do that Fionna?" Cake almost yells. "No you will not bite Fionna Marshall!" "But Cake, you said you would let me make my own choices" I say. "Well your not going to do this!" Cake says. We argue until Marshall had to leave for some reason then I go to my room. I sit up there and think what to do. I can't figure it out. I love Marshall and want to be with him, but Cake says I can't be a vampire. She said I can make my own choices, so I'll just have to do exactally that.

I pick up the phone and dial Marshall's number. It's voicemail. I don't bother leaving a message, I don't like doing that usually. Instead I wait until Cake goes tot bed and I call Marshall again. "Hello?" Marshall picks up. "Hey marshall, can you come over tonight?" I ask. "Sure Fi, what time?" "Any time, but soon I guess. I'm getting sleepy." "Okay, well I'll be over when I finish this thing I'm doing." "Okay Marshall, see you then" When we hang up, the phone rings again. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Fionna." It's Gumball. "Oh hi." I say. "Fionna, I know you don't like me a lot anymore and your in love with Marshall Lee, but I just have to tell you please stay with him. I know your going to make a descion you will regret some day. Soon I am going to be king, and not to offend you but I don't think you would be a good queen for the Candy Kingdom. Please don't be upset though Fionna. You would make a great queen, just not for the Candy Kingdom. Sorry."

I sit and wait until he's finished talking and I start to speak. "I'm not offended and I don't feel bad. Thanks for telling me the truth." We only speak for a few more minutes until Marshall comes and I get off the phone. I wasn't happy about him saying I wouldn't be a good queen for the Candy Kingdom. I should show him how good of a queen I could be. But I'm with Marshall now and it's perfect. I walk over to my bed and sit down. "Who was that?" Marshall asks me "You don't seen to happy with whoever it was." "It was Prince Gumball" I say "He told me I wouldn't make a good queen for the Candy Kingdom." I don't want to feel bad about it, but for some reason, I wish he didn't think that. "Fi, I know you would be a good candy queen." Marshall tells me as he comes close and floats beside me. "He just doesn't know how great you would be for the Candy Kingdom."

"Thanks Marshall" I say "I wish I could show him I would be a great queen" We are quiet for a minute. I start thinking. If marshall bites me, and marries me, I could be a queen. I look at him. He sees me and stares back at me. We stare at eachother for a few minutes as I keep thinking that. "Alright" Marshall finally says and breaks the silence "I will bite you" he says almost as if reading my mind "Fionna, just know, if things don't work out, you will be stuck like this. I don't want you to suffer. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asks. "Yes, I do. I have faith in us. I want to be with you." I tell him. "One more thing," he says "How wil you explain it to Cake?" "She told me to make my own descions earlier, so thats my excuse." I say.

"Alright, fine." Marshall tells me. "Just do what I tell you right now." I nod. Marshall lays me on the bed, then climbs next to me. "This is going to hurt for a second and you will probably faint, when you wake up, I will be sitting here waiting. Okay?" He says. "Okay" I tell him. "I know how to keep you alive durring this process. Do you sure you trust me? This is a major event, and I'll try to not hurt you." "I trust you Marshall" I say truthfully. I can tell he's worried about me, and this, and that he will hurt or kill me by accident. But I know he will try not to, and that if he does it would have been an accident.

"Ok, ready?" I nod. Marshall kisses me and looks in my eyes. Then bites. I feel his fangs pierce my. The blood coming out the holes in my neck. After a minute, I feel the effect of the blood loss and feel myself start to faint. I pull myself out of it. Then see everything fade to black.

When I wake up, i dont remember anything from the night before. All I can think about now is how I'm still in my clothes from the previous day, and the room is brighter than usual. I scan the room and see Marshall sleeping in a chair. I get up and go to change my clothes. I go in the bathroom and start getting dressed. In the middle of me brushing my hair, I look in the mirror and notice three things. For one thing, I'm floating! How did I not notice that? The next thing is that my skin is pale green like Marshall Lee's. Finally I see two red dots on my neck. They look fresh to me and I remember the night before.

He did it! I'm happy to know he didn't just not do it, but he had to or I would keep telling him to. I finish brushing my hair and float out of the bathroom. Marshall is standing and he has put the curtain to cover the window. "Sorry I hadn't covored it before you got up, but I fell asleep. I know it was really bright, every sunny morning it is like that. Then your eves get used to it a little more and as the day goes by it gets a little better" Marshall says. I go over and hug him. I let go and say "Good morning to you too."

"Fionna!" I hear Cake yell up the stairs to me. "Marshall you gotta leave now." I whisper. "I know, I know." He says as he leaves quickly. Cake bursts in the room as soon as he's gone. "Fionna, what happened? I knew something was wrong. I can just tell. What happened?" Cake yells at me nervously. She sees my neck, looks at my face, sees my new fangs and screams. Next thing I know, she has passed out. "Cake." I yell "Cake!" I'll just have to sit and wait for her to wake up.


	10. Surprise'

**Fionna's POV**

We sit for hours, Marshall and me. We wait for Cake to wake up. When she finally does, we hear a muffled groan. "Cake?" I ask. Another groan. She probably hit her head. She sits up and looks at Marshall and me sitting at the end of my bed. After she passed out, we put her on the bed. She screams again and hisses once. Then she remembers that I'm a vampire. "Fionna?" She says. "Yeah Cake?" I ask. "Why? Why did you do this?" She asks me softly, like she's trying to fight back tears.

"Cake" I start "I- I love Marshall Lee. Okay? I want to be with him." Cake takes a deep breath. Then I wait for a reply. I don't get one. She just sits on my bed looking at the floor. "Do you want some catnip?" I ask her. "No thanks, baby." She says. Something is definitely wrong. Cake never turns down catnip. I take Marshall in the hallway. "I think you should leave for now." I tell him. "I think so too." He says "You want me to come back later?" "Yeah, tonight." I say.

He then leaves and Soon afterward, I hear a knock at the door. I open it cautiously. It's Prince Gumball. He shrieks and stumbles backwards. "Fionna, what happened to you?" he asks "I had Marshall bite me" I reply. "So you're, a vampire now?" "Yeah" I say slowly. "Well, I need to talk to Cake right now. Where is she?" he asks. "She's up in my room right now." I say. "So she knows you're a vampire?" he asks. "Yes, she does." I tell him. He walks in past me and goes up the stairs. "Stay down here" he tells me.

I sit down in the living room. I sit until Gumball comes back down. It takes him at least 20 minutes. I go to the kitchen and grab an apple. I drink the red out of it, or at least I try to. I drink some of it. It actually doesn't taste that bad. I sit back down, it's not that comfortable. Soon Gumball and Cake leave and It's getting dark. I decide to go spend my night outside. When I go out Marshall takes me and the next thing I know, I'm at his house. "Marshall, why did you take me?" I ask him. "I heard some people taking about me biting you. They think I'm a bad person." Marshall says, his eyes looking at the ground.  
"Sorry, I'll tell them the truth. I promise. I don't want you to get blamed." I say. "No don't worry about it. It's okay." He says.

But I can tell he doesn't want everyone to know about this. I know they will find out though. I soon fall asleep and have another dream. I dream about a little girl. She had long black hair and she is running. I don't know where to or why. She just keeps running. When I wake up, I don't pay attention to the dream. I see Marshall next to me, still sleeping peacefully. I quietly get out of his bed and go into the kitchen. It's only 6:42 am and I am hungry. I get an apple and a few strawberries, when I turn around Marshall is there. I drop the food and fall too. "Marshall, you scared me!" I say getting back up. "Sorry Fi, I didn't see you so I came down to find you." he says as he helps me ick up the food of the floor. "Oh, okay." I say." I think about my dream again. I forget about it as I talk to Marshall.

"Am I going to wake up this early every morning?" I ask. "Sometimes earlier, Sometimes later. It just depends on a lot of things." He responds, obviously something on his mind. "What are you thinking about?" I ask curiously. "Oh, nothing. You shouldn't worry about it." Marshall says as he turns towards the window. After a minute he faces me again. "I'm having some friends over tonight, do you want to come or stay at your place. I don't know how they will act, and I don't want you to get hurt." "What are you going to be doing?" I ask. "Uh, I don't know. Just hang. But some of them will try to hit on you." He says. "Do you want me to come or stay home?" I ask. "I don't even know that either. You can choose. Its at 8 pm if you want to stay here." "Yeah, I guess I'll  
come." I say.

"I think I should go back home right now." I say "I'll clean up and come back here at 8. Okay?" "Okay." he replies. I leave and go back to my house and go right to my room. I realize how messy it is and clean it. I'm finished with it at about 3:54 pm and I go to the kitchen. I see a few cherries and eat them. I remember I haven't seen Cake all day. "Cake?" I call out. "Cake." I say again. I walk into the living room. "BMO have you seen Cake?" I ask. "She left a note for you." BMO replies. "Oh thanks." I say taking the note. BMO walks somewhere as I'm reading it.

_Fionna, I'm going to stay with Prince Gumball for a few days. We are doing some work. You can come see me in his castle. Love, Cake._

I go back to my room and get my things for my shower. After I've gotten my shower, I put on some black jeans I found while cleaning. I also put on a green shirt. I grab some keys, put on my hat, lock the door and start going to Marshall's house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, A lot has been going on. I apologize for the short story and the long wait. I had some writers block with this too. **


End file.
